Una Fresa para Ichigo
by Onny-Chan
Summary: un dia de lluvia es muy aburrido, pero ¿como lo puede volver divertido un pedaso de papel? entren y descubran!


MADOS Y QUERIDOS LECTORES! Ok ok se que deveria estar escribiendo el cap de "Plan C" pero este fic lo tenia hace rato y queria publicarlo, no sabria decirles en que estaba pensando cuando lo comense, pero si recuerdo que estaba sentada frente a la estufa xD ojala que les guste y agradezco por adelantado sus reviews! :D

**DECLAIMER: bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo, muy suertudo el maldito, ojala haga IchiRuki…**

_Una Fresa para Ichigo._

Era una aburrida tarde de invierno, de esas en las que ni siquiera te dan una tarea para pasar el rato y en el caso de Rukia e Ichigo ni un miserable Hollow se dignaba a aparecer. Para rematar el día, estaba lloviendo, ósea, que ni siquiera podían salir a dar una vuelta, era frustrante no tener nada que hacer; Isshin y las mellizas atendían una urgencias y los shinigamis, bueno ellos estaban literalmente tirados en le sofá viendo un documental sobre fantasmas. Si, ese era el grado de aburrimiento.

-oi Ichigo, ahí no hay nada-la morena lo miro buscando una respuesta.

-ya se… ¿Por qué vemos esta basura?-le devolvió la mirada.

-por que en todos los otros canales están dando programación para niños-hizo un puchero que le pareció gracioso al chico y eboso una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ichigo-seguía viendo la televisión tratando de encontrar al supuesto "fantasma".

-aah-también intentaba encontrarlo. ¿Cómo iban a ver algo que no estaba hay? Ni yo lo se.

-¿tienes papel de colores?

-en mi escritorio-la miro intentando descifrar que quería hacer-¿para que quieres?

-¿me lo traes?

-¡no me contestes con una pregunta!-se sentó correctamente.

-¡a la mierda tu pregunta! ¿Me lo traes o no?-imito la acción del pelinaranja.

-ve a buscarlo tu, enana perezosa.

-pues ¡eso voy a hacer idiota!-subió con parsimonia las escaleras y tardo un poco, el chico se preguntaba por que se tardaba tanto, cuando bajo llevaba un papel rojo por un lado y verde por el otro, se instalo nuevamente al lado del chico pero le dio la espalda. Solo por saber que iba a hacer el sustituto intento mirar por enzima del hombro de Rukia pero lo único que se gano fue un codazo por parte de esta.

-es que acaso Kurosaki-kun no puede esperar a ver que es lo que hace esta enana sin pecho-¡condenada vocecilla melosa!

-¡cállate!-se hizo un silencio incomodo mientras Rukia hacia algo con el papel, la chica suspiro-hace frío ¿quieres chocolate?-la morena no se negaría a una oferta como esa.

-claro-el Kurosaki se levanto y se fue a la cocina, mientras preparaba el chocolate miraba de vez en cuando a la morena que hiciera lo que estuviera haciendo con ese papel estaba concentrada. Llego de vuelta al sofá con dos tazas humeantes, dejo la de la pelinegra en la mesita y comenzó a beber el contenido de su taza, Rukia vio su taza; la tomo dio un soplido y bebió, luego acercó el dichoso papel a su boca y soplo, el chico miraba curioso hasta que ella le enseño lo que había hecho.

-¡es un Ichigo de origami! ¿Te gusta?-tomo con cuidado la fruta de papel y la miro cuidadosamente buscando lo que suponía.

-di-dibujaste un Chappy en ella-dijo atónito.

-¡si! Por eso tarde arriba-estaba muy orgullosa.

´-y-y tiene cabello naranja ¬.¬-ya tenia un tic en el ojo el pobresillo.

-¡y traje de shinigami! ¿No es linda?-tomo un sorbo de su chocolate.

-¡enana hiciste una fruta de papel! ¡Y ADEMAS LE DIBUJASTE UN CONEJO RARO PARECIDO A MI!-ya estaba que se tiraba de los pelos, se sentía indignado con la obra de la Kuchiki.

-¡mal agradesido! Es para ti y me alegas-saco de quien sabe su pañuelo y comenzó a "sollozar"-ni siquiera me das las gracias.

-ok Rukia, gracias-la miro e iba a tocarle el hombro cuando…

-¿en verdad?-la morena salto y lo abrazo-pensé que te ibas a enfadar-se vuelve abalanzar violentamente sobre él provocando que quedaran en una posición comprometedora.

-la verdad es que si me enfade-bufó, pero igual le correspondió el abrazo.

En eso y sin que se dieran cuenta, puerta que conectaba con la clínica se abrió y dejo ver a dos hombres.

-¡Rukia-chan, mira quien vino a verte!-silencio, Byakuya quedo helado, se hermana, su pequeña hermana que había prometido proteger estaba abrazada y sobre el humano que alguna vez le quito casi todos sus poderes; y precisamente el también la estaba abrazando-¡Byakuya! Amigo, ahora somos familia-abraza amistosamente al noble levantándolo del suelo. Tal vez un día lluvioso no es tan aburrido como pensaban ellos.

**Como estubo? Se que es una cosa loka pero es lo que mas dio esta cabesita loka. La 1º vez que hice una fresa de papel la hise pensando en Ichigo xD y derepente la volvi a ver me dije "o.o esta da para un fic" y BAM! Aquí estoy.**

**Espero sus reviews si es que quieren dejar uno.**

**Que esten bien y los quiere mucho mucho**

**Onny-Chan…**


End file.
